Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect and distribute such electronic content, wherein the storage systems that process such content may strive to do so in as an efficient manner as possible. Unfortunately, and due to inherent limitations in some of the technology utilized in such storage systems, complex methodologies may need to be utilized in order to navigate around such inherent shortcomings. For example, as memory technology advances, the speed of such memory technology is vastly increasing . . . as is the price of such memory technology. Accordingly, systems and methods (e.g., such as deduplication and compression) may be employed that enhance efficiency concerning the use of such memory systems.